Find a way
by Autuus
Summary: Once the secret is revealed - once The King will be hurt - once the terrors of war - will be forever shut.


In Camelot of a small Kingdom, new King barely risen to the throne, an evil plot made against the town, The King shall not give up hope.  
>Four Knights of the bravest, hastily entered the palace, an alert of the highest, The King dropping his chalice.<p>

''It's a declaration of war!'' Knight Sir Leon spoke, terror lingering his eyes.  
>''A what?'' The King rose, his expression quite surprised.<br>''An act against Camelot! The witch and her army!''  
>''Something as an evil plot! We must face her fighting!''<br>''Quiet! All of you!'' The King shushed the stir.  
>''Please let this be untrue! It cannot be her.''<br>''I'm afraid it is, sire. We cannot let this pass!'' The knights bowed deeply, expressions like broken glass.

The King lowered his head, feelings quite shattered. As if there wasn't enough blood spread, haunting souls enough scattered.  
>''My Lord, if I may-''<br>''Not now Merlin, we don't have time to wait!''  
>''But sire, just listen-''<br>''Merlin, please, just kindly stay away!''  
>So the humble servant did, lay quiet on the back, as the Knights of Camelot planned their attack.<br>Twice did The King ignore the servants advice, three times the charm, so says the rhyme.

''Arthur, please hear my request!'' The servant pleaded, his figure quite depressed.  
>The King sighed, fury lingering his eyes, but held his hand out, ready to hear him this time.<p>

The King was a true fighter, one for the heart, Merlin the secret sorcerer, the kindest of his kind. Those two combined, did Merlin little know, would soon to build a future, the beginning of brighter tomorrow.  
>It was not time to mourn.<p>

''Those soldiers, you know by now, are immortals, they will not go down.'' Merlin breathed, his words bit shaky, stuttering the sentence, biting his lip humbly.  
>''Yes, quite true, Morgana is powerful. But Camelot will not be won, even if the war is a handful.'' The King objected, the people bowing deeply, Merlin blinking twice, this won't turn out smoothly.<br>''But she will not attack Camelot.'' Merlin stepped forward, his eyes quite thoughtful, feeling bit cornered, the staring eyes so trustful.  
>''She will not what?'' The King thought he heard wrong.<br>''She'll attack magic, for then she will not be won. She'll torture and kill them, slaughter brutally, the rest of survivors, if left, being used forcefully.''  
>So The King had heard right, yet something in his servant, let the disobedient go slightly o-by.<p>

''She'll attack magic? For then there's more enemies!'' The Knights cried aloud, servants already on their knees.  
>''No! You're mistaken!'' Merlin hastily objected.<br>''Magic can be used for good, I know what they are making! An army of good, that's all we need for her eyes to be awaken!''

''But it's outlawed! You be beheaded!'' One of the council members entered, the arouse heard afar.  
>''No please, let me try! I know some of them, they'll never leave your side!''<p>

The King left thoughtful on the crowd, his hands fumbling the crown, gaze lingering to throne, then to Merlin's eyes.  
>''Are you speaking the truth?'' The King was querying, not even a shadow of doubt.<br>''You know me by now Arthur, I'd never lie to you.''  
>''But how do you know magic, you're not one of their kind.''<br>''Don't mind how I know them, or do you wish to know why?''  
>''Merlin.'' The King's tone starting to darken.<br>''My friends, sire. Long and not forgotten.''

The room fell silent, sunlight soaring in the air, beautiful sun to be shadowed, Merlin thought it was not fair.  
>''How many are there?'' The King then broke the silence. Sir Elyan, darkest of the skin, but lightest of the heart, now feeling quite dense, stepped quietly forward, apologized for the inconvenience.<br>''A couple of thousand I'm afraid.'' The Knight spoke, his heart shaking for the worry of his sister's care.  
>''There is no time to waste, for soon the night shall fall.'' Merlin sentence chaste, he was breaking the bitter wall.<br>''You'll talk to your people?'' Knight Gwaine grabbed his shoulder, one of the truest of his friends, he wished to be there longer, but was busy meeting the end.  
>''Yes, so I shall.'' Merlin smiled gently, not happy at all.<p>

''But Merlin.'' The King cut the silent thread, his tone an octave more caring.  
>''What will you do to warn them? There's nothing you can do.''<br>''Well, there you are mistaken, we are quite a few. I know the art of speaking, just stay reassured.''

With these words, did the servant flee the room, leaving Knights of Camelot in awe of what he can do.

Through the darkest of the woods, and blackest of the shadows, for always there is light, whenever there is sorrow. Merlin was the light, his skin pale moon-white like a pearl, he would fight with all his might, like there was no tomorrow.  
>He called the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah by his name. Old and wise, he came with no delay. For the Dragon had lived more than few thousand years, he knew the terrors of war and the crack between people that it might tear. So Merlin asked and pleaded for the Dragon to help, warn the people with magic, for soon the end was near. He wished to have all in Camelot, they shall not fear. The King is kind and tender, he will hold them dear.<br>Kilgarrah accepted the request, not even trying to bargain. Merlin thanked sincerely and so he ran away.

By the time Merlin returned, had The King started to worry. Shocked by himself, it was not about glory. For King Arthur his people meant more than his own life, giving his life for a servant, commoner, a knight. Merlin knew his King thoroughly, had he been with him for so long. Eating poorly and not up for a mere song, it was Merlin who had to calm him down, reassurance tucking him like a gown.  
>For all The King spoke, asking his people to come under his castle, there is enough room for everyone, there is no need to hassle.<br>The King reassured, he calmly promised and firmly announced, the war would be quick, if it was to even begun.

But when none of the eyes would see, no Knight, no servant no wife, did all the doubt fill the kind heart of The King, not believing himself, not making his dad proud.  
>That's where Merlin was indeed important, he knew his King, he knew him well. So he entered the room, no knock, no permission, just silently watching, as The King fell in depression.<br>As The King acknowledged his servant's presence, did he straighten himself up, but it was too late, for Merlin had already seen the drop.  
>No words was needed to be spoken, no voice was to be heard. Merlin just quietly embraced the silent King, and for The King, it meant the most.<p>

''Do not drown your head in sorrow, do not feel crumbled, I promise to see you tomorrow, I promise to stay by you.''  
>Merlin whispered quietly, his voice almost inaudible. The King heard it nevertheless, for it was Merlin whose sake he would be humble.<br>''I was told a man should be faithful, and walk when not able and fight until the end.. But I'm only human.'' did The King whisper against Merlin's neck, the threads of dark spider web gradually vanishing, light shining ahead.  
>Merlin merely hushed The King, holding him closer and keeping him tightly in his embrace, not wanting to let go, not able to face the end.<br>But Merlin was to be strong, he was to be brave, for King Arthur's sake.  
>Anything in the world, anything to help.<p>

Merlin cooed nonsense in The King's ear, making it better, rubbing his hair. He held him close all night long, watching him sleep, so innocent and insecure, brave and tender King.  
>When the morning rose stiffly from the horizon, the calm breath of King Arthur waking Merlin, he smiled to the dancing beams in the sunlight, for he knew,<br>there was friends to be taken, war to be won.

It was not yet time, for abandon the hope.

Together those two, King Arthur and his Merlin, will be united. Two worlds of difference will be combined.  
>But before that, a secret must be revealed.<p>

Once Merlin will be exposed,  
>once The King will be hurt,<br>once the terrors of war  
>will be forever shut.<p> 


End file.
